Casado con mi mejor amiga
by morgianamy
Summary: Lucy mi mejor amiga siempre ha sido así, tan lejana, tan distante como si ella o su amor nunca seria para mi... pero a la vez tan cercana, tan cálida que hace que con solo observarla mi corazon olvide su palpitar. Natsu, es un infantil y entrometido no importa que tan cruel lo trate el siempre me sonrie con esa estupida sonrisa- suspiro- ¿por que seguira a mi lado?- LEMMON NALU
1. 1-Casado con mi mejor amiga

La puerta fue abierta despacio, dando a mostrar la entrada a un pequeño y lindo departamento, a simple vista se podía observar que no era de 5 estrellas, ni costoso, solo un departamento normal y sencillo.

La chica entro y se dio paso por el corto pasillo llegando así al comedor, recorrió con la vista el lugar, las pareces de color celeste, en la esquina al lado de un enorme ventanal se encontraba la televisión con un sillón para tres personas al frente, un pequeño mueble al lado y la cocina no muy lejos de ahí…..cuando termino de recorrerlo con la vista sonrió y junto los pies suavemente, se dio la media vuelta para ahora mirar al chico que estaba detrás de ella y su sonrisa se aluminio aún más.

**Hogar dulce hogar**- le dice la chica aun con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, sube un poco las manos hasta tocarse la mejilla con un dedo suavemente, se notaba que estaba apenada – **supongo que ahora debería decir, de ahora en adelante….. Cuida de mi natsu jejee**- le dice sonriendo torpemente

**Ooh sii…luce**- le responde el chico que ya estaba dentro de la casa, con varios bolsos en el piso al lado de él y uno en sus manos.

_¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?_

_**Flashback**_

**Un día antes**

**Pov. Normal**

**Natsu, hijo, levántate y ven a la mesa a comer**- decía una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo fucsia que estaba colocando los platos para tres personas sobre la mesa, el chico de un hermoso cabello rosado al oírla deja el control en la mesa, se levanta y se sienta en unos de los puestos, unos minutos después llega el padre a sentarse en otro de los puestos, junto a la madre.

**Es verdad mama, ¿se van odia en la tarde?-** pregunta Natsu a su madre que estaba sentada enfrente de él.

**Si Natsu, tu padre necesita estar listo e instalado en nuestro nueva casa dentro de dos días, así que nos iremos hoy, ¿cierto cariño?-** le decía la madre toda cariñosa a su hijo, mientras seguía deleitándose con su sabrosa comida- **¿tú te quedaras en casa?**

Natsu al oír la pregunta que la madre le hacía, no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco, por lo que bebió del jugo para intentar calmarse – **sobre eso, creo que sería mejor que vendan nuestra casa, yo voy a rentar un apartamento cerca de la universidad con un compañero y ustedes se irán a vivir lejos- **decía Natsu, colocándose un poco nervioso y sin saber que más decir- **lo cual nadie vivirá aquí, además me va a quedar más cerca rentar un apartamento y la renta es barata emm… etto…lo que creo que es mejor …- **seguía diciendo natsu a la madre que solo lo observaba, su hijo sinceramente era un mal mentidor lo que le causó cierta gracia, ella era una mujer muy perspicaz noto a su hijo ocultar algo solo segundos después , pero prefirió no mencionar nada respecto a ello. Ni indagar más.

**En serio hijo, que bueno así nos dejas con poca preocupación ya que la casa es grande y no sabíamos si te sentirás solo, y ¿quién es tu compañero de renta?-** y como si la madre supiera todo los temores que Natsu tenía , le pregunto justo la cosa que el trataba torpemente de ocultar, y es que así era su compañero o más bien compañera era Lucy, su mejor amiga, con quien por razones obvias ellos vivirán juntos, pero si se lo decía a su madre quizás ella lo malentienda y piense que se van a vivir juntos como pareja para establecerse, casarse e hijos, asa era su madre una fantasiosa respecto al amor.

**Sobre eso….mama…-** trataba Natsu de decir su compañero, pero no podía, no quería decirlo.

La madre lo noto nuevamente y se resignó, era la primera vez que su hijo no quería contarle algo, por lo que cambio tema subicazmente.

**Cariño, es hora de preparase la mudanza está por llegar- **le dijo ella a su esposo no esperando ninguna respuesta por parte de Natsu y el hombre de avanzada edad de inmediato termino de comer lo que le quedaba y se puso de pie para ir a preparar las ultimas cajas que quedaban.

Natsu por fin respiro y sintió como su corazón se aliviaba, al ver como no siguieron preguntando, él no quería decirle a ella sobre "eso"… no aun.-

La mudanza llego a las 2 horas después, sus padres se despidieron de su adorado hijo, y se marcharon a su nueva casa a las afueras de las cuidad alrededor de 5 horas de viaje.

La casa estaba completamente vacía, casi no quedaban muebles ya que como él dijo que no se iba a quedar a vivir ahí, sus padres tomaron la sabia decisión de llevarse lo que restaba.

Ya era el anochecer así que Natsu ceno un poco y se fue a su habitación cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recostó es su cama, pero antes de cerras los ojos, de sus labios suavemente y como si fuera un respiro salió las dulces palabras

**Lucee….**

Si él amaba a su mejor amiga desde jardín de infantes, su primer amor.


	2. 2- Un matrimonio de un solo amor

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN MATRIMONIO DE UN SOLO AMOR**

Al dia siguiente cuando despertó de su acogedora cama, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quizás sea un impulso, o quizás era un chico muy amable o simplemente estaba tan enamorado que se cegó completamente, no estaba seguro, pero seguramente algunas de esas eran las razones que lo llevo a aceptar la petición de su mejor amiga.

Se levantó perezosamente y se fue a la ducha, se bañó y salió de su cuarto buscando en su armario un traje negro elegante que dejaba a relucir su apuesto cuerpo y lo hacia verse mucho mas galante.

Su equipaje ya lo tenía preparado, al lado de la puerta de su habitación apoyado en el suelo antes de salir tenía cuatro maletas en total donde había guardado todas sus pertenencias. Cuando termino de vestirse con una camisa celeste, corbata y traje negro, se perfumo con su mejor fragancia .como lo haría todo un hombre que se dirige a su matrimonio y cogió sus cosas y salió fuera de su cuarto, pudo contemplar que ya estaba todo vacío, sus padres se habían llevado todo dejando la casa en completa soledad, si su madre se enterara de que en unas cuantas horas se casaría ¿Qué le diría? Lo regañaría o felicitaría.

Termino de guardar su equipaje y lo subió en el auto rojo de su madre que se lo había dejado a él como despedida y ya que no lo necesitaba a donde ella iba.

Llego a las 10 al registro Lucy ya lo estaba esperando, ella vestía un vestido suelto de color damasco y llevaba el pelo rizado en donde en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza tenía un hermoso trenzado, realmente ella era hermosa pensaba Natsu.

**Natsu..!-** le decía la joven rubia a Natsu mientras levantaba la mano para dar su ubicación, cosa que no era necesaria ya que donde sea que ella estuviera natsu la vería inmediatamente

**- ya es nuestra hora, tenemos que llenar el formulario y entregarlo**- le decía a chica cuando Natsu ya estaba a su lado- _los abogados ya están aquí observando, solo será 1 año gracias por aceptar natsu, te lo agradezco….. en serio_- le susurraba la chica eso último.

**Si, no te preocupes**- le respondía el chico.

Luego de eso, el chico lleno el registro de matrimonio colocando el nombre en uno de los lados de la hoja y la chica lleno el otro lado de la hoja…. ambos firmaron donde les correspondía y se lo entregaron al juez, y desde ese momento después de estar enamorado de la chica por 15 largos años, ese día 30 de Marzo, después de que sus padres se fueran, después de que su amiga se lo pidió, después de que sabía que solo duraría año, después de saber que ella aun no lo ama, un dia soleado, probabilidad de lluvia 40%,se casaba con la mujer mas hermosa, la única que sus ojos pueden ver, un amor puro e inocente que aunque ni él lo sabia se transformaría en la historia más desgarradora y tormentosa que podría tener el pelirrosa.

**Disculpe si hay mucho detalles en la narración, es que no se escribir muy bien y me sale natural….**

**Bueno…**

**El objetivo de esto es mostrar a Natsu un chico puro e inocente enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero cuando se casan las cosas cambian y él se dara cuenta de eso cuando la relación que tenia se rompa.**


	3. 3-De todos los hombres es ¡¡natsu!

**CAPITULO 3**

**DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES ES ¡NATSU!**

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a su departamento que juntos habían rentado. La chica entro y se dio paso por el corto pasillo llegando así al comedor, recorrió con la vista el lugar, las pareces de color celeste, en la esquina al lado de un enorme ventanal se encontraba la televisión con un sillón para tres personas al frente, un pequeño mueble al lado y la cocina no muy lejos de ahí…..cuando termino de recorrerlo con la vista sonrió y junto los pies suavemente, se dio la media vuelta para ahora mirar al chico que estaba detrás de ella y su sonrisa se aluminio aún más.

**Hogar dulce hogar**- le dice la chica aun con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, sube un poco las manos hasta tocarse la mejilla con un dedo suavemente, se notaba que estaba apenada – **supongo que ahora debería decir, de ahora en adelante….. Cuida de mi natsu jejee**- le dice sonriendo torpemente

**Ooh sii…luce**- le responde el chico que ya estaba dentro de la casa, con varios bolsos en el piso al lado de él y uno en sus manos.

La chica fue corriendo a ver las habitaciones, en total eran dos, cada una cerca de la otra, la primera cerca de la salida y la otra al lado de esta, cuando entro se decidió por la primera.

**Natsu esta va a ser mi habitación**- decía la lucy , yendo a buscar sus maletas que estaban en el piso al lado de el- **la otra será tuya así que puedes ir a ordenar…aaa… y por cierto ni se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación- **le decía lucy a Natsu, lo último se lo dijo de manera más tenebrosa, lo que causo que Natsu sudara frio.

El chico pelirrosa recogió sus pertenencias y fue a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas, mientras que lucy hacia lo mismo, era dentro de las 3 de la tarde cuando ambos terminaron sus labores.

**Natsu…iré a la casa de levy a leer un libro para la clase de literatura…nos vemos a la tarde.!-** le dijo lucy antes de salir del departamento a natsu, el chico asintió en afirmación y ella se fue.

Cuando lucy cerró la puerta, Natsu quedo observando con el deseo de que ella entrara de nuevo y le dijera que quedaría con él toda la tarde, viendo una película y cenando , cosa que no sucedió, ya que lo que él estaba viviendo era la realidad y no un sueño

**Ni Después de habernos casado, cambia su actitud conmigo-** dice Natsu a la habitación vacía.

Luego de eso se levanta y se va a su habitación a buscar el playstacion y lo conecta en el televisor que estaba en la sala, empezando a jugar

**Que comience el juego, lets go.!-** dice por ultimo para sumergirse en el mundo virtual que surgía frente a sus ojos.

**EN LA CASA DE LEVY**

**Lo siento levy por venir sin avisar, pero quería leer ese libro si o si hoy día -**decía lucy a su bajita amiga de cabello color celeste.

**No no no te preocupes lu, te entiendo completamente, cualquier amante de los libros no debe resistirse, ese impulso de continuar con una novela o sumergiste en el mundo de la fantasía es irresistible-** decía levi con brillos en los ojos a lucy que estaba sentada en el suelo al frente de ella en un sillón de plumas y espuma de color naranja leyendo el libro ya mencionado- **además tu lu eres mi mejor amiga, asi que ven cuando quieras-** termina de decir regalándole a lucy una bella sonrisa.

**Lo que se esperaba de levy, tan amigable como siempre desde el día que te conocí jeje- le** responde la rubia empezando a leer su adorado libro.

Después de eso la rubia de ojos chocolates lee alrededor de 30 minutos en completo silencio, pero nota que su amiga la estaba mirando de forma inquietante asi que detiene su lectura y con una agradable sonrisa le pregunta

**¿Sucede algo levy?**

levy se sorprende de la pregunta de lucy, pero mentalmente se tranquilizó y luego de unos segundos la mira y le pregunta lo que le ha estado intrigando todo ese tiempo

**emm…¿estás bien lucy?... Ya sabes…. por lo de tu madre**- le dice la chica peliazul a lucy

**aaa si estás hablando sobre "**_**eso"**_**, no tienes que preocuparte, yo sabía que todo terminaría así, bueno mi madre tu sabes cómo era, así que lo que paso no fue sorpresa para nada, lo que me preocupa más que nada es la demanda y el tema de la herencia- **le decía lucy restándole importancia al primer asunto, pero colocando una inusual cara de preocupación por lo segundo, cosa que levy noto, ya que no por nada es su mejor amiga, además lucy no siempre demostraba preocupación.

**Aa bueno, que bueno que no estés ni dolorida o lastimada por tu madre, aunque lo que paso fue triste-** decía levy**-¿pero qué es lo que harás con la demanda y la herencia?**

**Aa Natsu me está ayudando-** responde lucy intentando comenzar a leer su libro nuevamente.

**Natsu?-** dice levy extrañada, si no mal recuerda Natsu está estudiando arqueología así que no se podía imaginar en como la ayudaría, en estos casos es mejor un abogado o alguien con conocimientos en demandas, pero Natsu?

**Sii, nos casamos- **dice lucy tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal, como si fuera algo que contarías a una amiga mientras lees un libro.

**Ah? Casarse? Ya veo…-** dice levy ya entendiendo como la ayudo natsu, pero no lo capto totalmente después de varios segundos reacciono- ….**¿QUEEE?.! ¿Te casaste con Natsu? ¿Cuándo fue eso?**- le pregunta levy botando el libro que tenía en sus manos y casi no creyéndose lo que le acababa de decir la rubia.

**Odia al medio día, además estamos viviendo juntos, rentamos un apartamento cerca de la universidad- **continua diciendo lucy como si fuera lo más normal que le digas tu amiga mientras lees.

Levy ya no podía sorprenderse más lucy su mejor amiga se había casado hoy al medio dia con Natsu…Natsu … Natsu de todos los hombres tenía que ser Natsu el chico que ama a lucy más que nada.

**Y entonces dime…..¿qué estás haciendo en mi casa leyendo un libro tan tranquilamente?- **le dice levy un poco molesta, cosa que no siempre sucedía, ya que levy era la chica más tierna que lucy conocía.

**Ehh? A que te refieres? Obviamente leyendo este libro- **le dice lucy dejando su lectura, y señalando el libro en sus manos

**Nada de que** "_**Obviamente leyendo este libro"- **_le contesta levy ya subiendo un poco el tono_** – **_**debes ir ahora mismo a tu casa y estar con Natsu, el seguramente te debe estar esperando, deja el libro y ve ahora mismo donde está el, desde ahora es tu esposo o no?-**__le dice levy levantándose y abriendo la puerta de su casa para que ella saliera.

**Aunque sea mi esposo, solo será por un año, no hay razón para que finjamos que nos amamos, tu sabes levy como soy, no sé por qué te alteras tanto-**__dice lucy queriendo retornar su lectura.

**Ve ahora mismo lucy**_**- **_termina de decir levy y la chica no quiso continuar discutiendo ni menos con levy cierra el libro y se levanta- **puedes llevarte el libro mañana me lo llevas, adiós lucy- **le dijo la peliazul, dando una sonrisa para que ella sepa que no estaba enfadada, ni nada.

**Está bien, bueno adiós**,- fue lo último que dijo lucy y sale por la puerta camino a su departamento vio la hora y eran las 6:25

levy cerró la puerta de su casa y se recargo en la puerta y poco a poco espesó a caer al piso quedado sentada recargada en esta- **Natsu-** decía sin poder creerlo- **El seguramente está feliz, seguramente esto cambiara todo, Lucy, el amor, la familia y tu actitud**

La chica rubia iba a su casa ya en el bus le tomaría al menos 30 minutos llegar.

_¿Por qué se habrá alterado tanto?._

Se seguía preguntando si entender lucy.


	4. 4- En el mismo cielo

**CAPITULO 4**

**EN EL MISMO CIELO**

POV NATSU

Escuche abrirse la puerta del departamento, pero nadie dijo nada lo cual me extraño, puse pausa al juego y me levante mientras lo hacía pregunte en voz alta

**¿Quién es?- **y luego de decir eso me dirigí a la puerta y vi a lucy ahí parada sacándose los zapatos para entrar.

**Aaa lucy, si eras tú debiste haber dicho algo como "estoy en casa" o "ya llegue"- **le dijo Natsu a lucy, ella solamente me miro y sonrió, cuando termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó agarro el libro que estaba en el suelo a su lado y dijo

**Lo siento, ya llegue Natsu-** me respondió lucy y luego de eso paso mi lado

**¿Qué estás haciendo?-** dijo de nuevo la rubia cuando llego al comedor.

POV NORMAL

**Estaba jugando un video juego en la Tv**- le dijo Natsu cuando llego a su lado, pasó y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente para retornar su partida.

La chica rubia se dio cuenta del playstacion conectado y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al frente de la Tv, Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo en la alfombra de color café oscuro cerca del aparato, por lo que lucy quedó detrás de él.

**Llegaste temprano lucy, ¿terminaste de leer el libro?-** le dijo Natsu mientras se movía levemente ya que estaba jugando un juego de peleas y por reflejo lo hacía.

**No, algo así, levy me presto el libro jejeje dijo que lo continuara aquí y mañana se lo llevara**- le respondió la rubia con el libro en las manos.

**Wow.! Pero que inusual, es raro que levy preste un libro, aunque seas tú lucy, ella los cuida como tesoro**- le dijo Natsu sorprendido, continuando con su juego.

**Si, lo sé**- respondió ella- **a propósito Natsu quería hablarte sobre algo**- le dice lucy, dejando el libro a su lado, esta vez no lo empezó a leer como comúnmente lo hace, lo dejo a su lado y observaba a Natsu en cada movimiento.

El no dejaba de jugar, no se había percatado de esta acción de lucy, así que como si nada le respondió- **sii, ¿qué paso lucy? ¿Paso algo con levy?-** le dijo el pelirrosa, èl sabía que si levy le presto el libro es porque algo tendría que haber sucedido entre ellas.

**Sobre nuestro matrimonio…..Quiero darte un agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí, realmente me salvaste ese día cuando llegaste en el funeral de mi madre y le dijiste a todos que nos casaríamos- **hablaba lucy a Natsu calmadamente y con cierta extraña, inusual y tierna ternura según Natsu, él cuándo escucho a lucy dejo de jugar y se volteo para verla…ella siempre tan bella y resplandeciente.

**Pero que dices lucy**- dijo el avergonzado. Cuando escucho la parte de "realmente me salvaste", eso lo hizo verdaderamente feliz que estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría- **yo a ti te quiero mucho lucy y haría eso las veces que fueran necesarias-** le dijo el pelirrosa con palabras llenas de significados y bastantes profundas en las que albergaban su amor por ella, las cuales lamentablemente no alcanzaban en su totalidad a lucy en el tema de los sentimientos, ya que de alguna manera ella se había cerrado al amor.

La chica rubia al oír a Natsu se sintió de cierta manera feliz.

Ella bajo a su altura, sentándose en el suelo, quedando al frente de él y se acercó lentamente, con una mano toco el hombro del pelirrosa, cosa que hizo que el pelirrosa temblara levemente, se iba acercando cada vez más a su rostro, Natsu solo podía observarla estaba totalmente perdido en el tacto de sus manos tan cálidas y su mirada tan hermosa, el pelirrosa no hacia ningún movimiento, en eso la chica llego a sus labios, sus respiraciones se fundían en una sola y ella finalmente los beso suavemente, luego de eso retrocedió y quedo al frente del pelirrosa nuevamente.

El chico estaba totalmente ruborizado del cuello hasta la cabeza, su primer beso con lucy ocurría tan de repente, aunque el pelirrosa no entendía como habían llegado a eso tan pronto, pero el tacto, la sensación que le provoco,la dulzura de sus labios juntarse, se podría decir que en estos momentos Natsu… estaba en el mismo cielo.

Ella se acercó nuevamente, con la intención de repetir la acción, esta vez puso cada mano en ambos hombros correspondientes y lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez duro más el beso, ella esperaba que el correspondiera, cosa que no sucedió, se separó de nuevo y se alejó un poco, con una mano toca su mejilla acariciándola levemente.

**Natsu-** dice ella, lo cual al verlo completamente sonrojado y con cara como de estar en otro planeta o más bien en este caso. en las nubes le causo gracia.

**Natsu-** dice nuevamente ella, y para poder devolver el alma de Natsu a la tierra lo besa, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, cuando ve que seguía sin corresponder le muerde el labio inferior… lo que provoca que salga un delgado hilo de sangre, el chico al sentirla reacciona e intenta alejarse por la sorpresa, lo cual le fue imposible ya que ella lo sujeta del hombro, aunque el agarre fue débil, natsu no pudo alejarse más de ella.

**Natsu-** dice ella nuevamente y se acerca a su rostro y con la lengua le lame el hilo de sangre que ella le había provocado con anterioridad- **¿Qué pasa Natsu que no correspondes?, ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo?- **le dice ella sensualmente y subiéndose a las piernas de Natsu, sentándose sobre ellas.

**¿Hacerlo?, por supuesto que me gustaría hacerlo contigo lucy….. Más que nada-** dice Natsu, lo último lo dijo más despacio para que ella no escuchara- **pero de esta manera…..emm…no sé si está bien asi de facil… quisiera que tu…..- **pero el chico no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que ella lo beso de nuevo, junto los labios de Natsu y los de ella y empezó un apasionado y sabroso beso entre ambos. Natsu esta vez no estaba en el "cielo", esta vez el correspondió, lo cual le pareció este beso mucho más dulce, mucho más agradable, mucho más excitante con lucy sobre él.

**¿Acaso tienes miedo Natsu?- **dice ella sonriendo levemente**-... Además no digas "así de fácil" tengo mi razón, te lo dije, ¿o no?- **continuo hablando la chica, cuando Natsu escucho las palabras "mi razón" no recordaba nada que ella le había dicho sobre eso, acaso ella se lo dijo mientras él tenía su cabeza por los aires, no no no, y si era algo importante y si ella lo amaba- ese pensamiento hizo que Natsu se sintiera ilusionado y regocijante de felicidad, quizás sus sentimientos la alcanzaron, podría ser eso?.

**Ahí estas de nuevo, perdido en tus pensamientos**- le dice lucy para traerlo de nuevo de vuelta**- ¿continuamos?-** le pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa y con su rostro cerca del suyo preparada para el siguiente beso.

Natsu esta vez ya no podía pensar en nada, corto la distancia que había en sus labios y en sus rostros y comenzó el beso más apasionante que había ocurrido entre ellos, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro sin separar ni siquiera un poco sus labios, Natsu quería probar más de ella, e introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de lucy, cuando se produjo el tacto de ambas lenguas ambos gimieron y comenzaron a moverlas en un baile y pasión incomparables.

Ella bajo sus manos por la espalda de Natsu, provocando escalofríos en el chico y las poso en la cintura del pelirrosa, lo acaricio y empezó a subir despacio la polera por el cuerpo dando caricias en su abdomen y sacándosela, dejándolo desnudo en su parte superior, terminaron el beso solamente por falta de aire por parte de ambos y la chica rubia noto el cuerpo de Natsu, tenía abdominales y su piel era de color bronceado bastante hermoso, lo rozo nuevamente con sus dedos en un tacto tormentoso y placentero para Natsu. lucy al ver eso bajo su cabeza y beso su cuello, le dio un beso en un lado y se fue al otro lado aunque esta vez le dio un chupetón, succiono su piel lo que pudo ser capaz de probar un poco de Natsu, movimiento que hizo que el pelirrosa suspirara notoriamente.

El chico pelirrosa acerco sus manos al cuerpo de la rubia, aunque tenía miedo de tocarla, se armó de valor y lo hizo, poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acaricio tiernamente deslizándolas por todo su abdomen, manteniendo el contacto se dirigió a sus pechos y los toco sutilmente, luego bajo sus manos a su trasero y lo apretó, en pocos segundos recorrió todo su cuerpo, quería sentirla, quería amarla, y más que nada quería ilusionarse de que ella también deseara lo mismo, apretó con más fuerza su trasero y como lucy estaba sentada encima de él, provoco que sus cuerpos se juntaran mas , rozando su intimidad sobre sus ropas Lucy gimió sonoramente y Natsu solo suspiro por el tacto. El pelirrosa se estaba poniendo duro, su miembro a cada caricia solamente crecía más y más

Luego de eso subió sus manos y le saco la polera que tenía puesta y el brazier también….. Dejándola desnuda en la parte superior completamente, la vista que estaba frente a sus ojos era maravillosa, lucy estaba totalmente sonrojada, nunca la había visto así, quiso cubrirse pero el atrapo un pecho antes de que ella se cubriera o más bien un pezón en sus boca succionándolo tortuosamente.

**Esto es vergonzoso Natsu ah.!-** dijo lucy sintiendo el placer que él le provocaba, el continuaba con su labor lamiendo y saboreando los pechos de lucy en su totalidad, no dejaría ninguna zona sin probar la haría sentir completa. Después de eso el pelirrosa termina su juego de lamidas y besos en el cuerpo de su chica, y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle.

**Desnudémonos ahora L-U-C-E-E-** dice Natsu pronunciando el nombre de luce de manera lenta, seductora y ronca, provocando que por primera vez en toda su vida lucy se sintiera atraída por Natsu, después el pelirrosa besa su oreja y hace que ella se levante, repitiendo El la acción. Cuando está de pie la chica se saca los pantalones quedado solamente en bragas, Natsu por su parte se saca los pantalones también y al ver que la chica no había terminado de sacarse completamente su ropa se acerca a ella y une sus cuerpos en un abrazo rodeándola por la cintura, le besa los labios y habla.

**Continuemos?-** dice Natsu con la misma voz que había hablado antes, esa voz tan sexi que estaba provocando que lucy se derritiera. Las mismas palabras que la rubia le había dicho antes a Natsu él se las repetía pero, ¿Por qué sonaban tan diferentes? Ya no podía detenerse, lo que antes le pareció un acto repugnante ahora mismo lo deseaba hacer más que nada con Natsu.

**Por supuesto-** dice ella y el miedo que llego a tener por un momento desapareció por completo, Natsu por su parte la abrazo y beso de nuevo, mientras estaban en ese acto bajos sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de la chica llegando a su intimidad la acaricio por sobre sus bragas, provocando que la chica por el tacto perdiera el equilibrio y callera de rodillas.

El chico al ver lo que paso la alcanzo a sostener de un brazo y la sentó en la alfombra, se levantó y se sacó lo que a él le faltaba de ropa interior, sus bóxer, se los quito dejando a la vista su gran y duro "amiguito", que ya estaba erecto solo de imaginarse lo que haría con lucy luego de quitarse sus bóxer baja a donde estaba sentada la rubia y se sienta junto a ella, se acerca nuevamente y volvió a acariciar su intimidad con sus dedos, ese roce, ese tacto estaba quemando a lucy.

Estaba completamente mojada, el líquido traspasaba la delgada y fina tela de su ropa interior, estaba sumergida en un mundo de placeres y sensaciones.

Natsu detuvo el frotamiento que estaba haciendo con su mano y de un movimiento rápido le saco las bragas que ya empezaban a molestar dejándola en su más esplendorosa desnudes, ella se recostó sobre la alfombra disfrutando, pero que vista se presentaba frente a sus ojos, la chica que amaba estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, disfrutando de su tacto y deseándolo, luego de memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo, llevo su mano para continuar con la caricia en la intimidad de su rubia, pero apenas toco su zona.

**Ah,.! Natsu, directo de siente mejor**- dijo lucy con voz seductora y un poco temblorosa por el placer

**Nee lucy, hablaba Natsu mientras acariciaba cada rincón de la intimidad de lucy se siente bien?- **dice el juguetón, por primera vez frente a lucy

**Ah.! Esas cosas no se preguntan ah ¡ Natsu ah**!- dijo ella gimiendo

**Puedo empezar a hacerlo? O quieres que siga con las manos?-** dijo el ya ansioso por entrar y cuando dice aquello mete un dedo dentro de ella, logrando que ella gimiera mucho más fuerte, que se escuchó por todo el pequeño departamento

**Claro que sii, estoy deseándolo natsuuu-** Le responde ella atormentada por el dedo de Natsu que se encontraba torturándola completamente.

Al oír las palabras de lucy, el pelirrosa saca su dedo que solo estuvo complaciéndola por algunos minutos y se pone encima de ella, preparado para entrar roza su intimidad con la de ella y el gime roncamente, de manera sensual según Lucy. Y empieza a entrar lentamente dentro de ella, cuando más profundo estaba más cálido se le hacía a Natsu, hasta que algo le impidió entrar atravesó ese muro de una estocada penetrante y estuvo dentro de ella en su mayor esplendor, luego de unos segundos empezó a mover las caderas el pelirrosa en placenteras estocadas al principio lentas para acostumbrarse a la calidez de lucy y a estar dentro de ella, pero estas lentas estocadas se trasformaron en unas más rápidas llenas de deseos y lujuria.

POV LUCY

" está entrando…lentamente…..desplegando mis piernas, frotándose dentro de mi…estoy cálida…..ahh! Está entrando y saliendo….siento como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro…Natsu"

**Se siente bien Natsu ah!-** dice lucy quien veía a Natsu moverse, el tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sumergido en el placer, los movimientos continuaban y ella solamente petetia el nombre de natsu una, otra y otra vez.

**Natsu, ah!….natsu….natsuu….natsuuu…natsu….ah!. ah!...natsu.!-** decia sin parar ella

" ah! Algo va a salir…..lo puedo sentir…. Ah" pensaba lucy mientras Natsu en ningún momento detenía las estocadas dentro de ella o mejor dicho no quería detenerse

POV NATSU

"Esto es amor estoy haciendo el amor con lucee, los sonidos que salen en cada estocada es amor….neee lucee, realmente eres maravillosa"

POV NORMAL

**Lucy…..ah!...creo que ya ah!... voi a terminar-** decia Natsu acelerando mucho más los movimientos

**Sii yo también Natsu….ah!-** decía lucy gimiendo por cada penetración de Natsu.

Y cuando lucy termino de hablar Natsu acabo dentro de ella soltando todo su líquido en su interior al igual que lucy que acabo con Natsu adentro.

Cuando deposito todo su amor en el interior de ella el pelirrosa saco su miembro y se recostó a su lado, totalmente cansado.

**Haa…haaa**…- decía lucy totalmente saciada de placer.

**Haa haa….neee lucy-** dijo Natsu, se levantó aun con el cansancio encima, acercándose a la rubia y beso los labios tiernamente de lucy- ¿**me repites tu razón de hacer el amor conmigo?- **dijo el pelirrosa dando pequeños besos en los labios de lucy y queriendo escuchar de la boca de la rubia las palabras "porque te amo" o "quiero estar contigo".

**Jejeje no lo recuerdas**- dijo ella divertida de Natsu- **te lo dije al principio que quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado- **dice ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Eh?-** responde Natsu con cara de no entender, acaso había hecho el amor con el por ¿agradecimiento?, noo imposible, ¿no lo amaba?

Cuando lucy ya se le quito el cansancio en su cuerpo se levanta quedando sentada y le pregunta- **¿ya cenaste Natsu?** **ire a vestirme a mi habitación y preparare la cena….ya**- continua hablando lucy al ver que Natsu de nuevo se había perdido es sus pensamientos, sonríe y se pone de pie para ir al baño.

Lucy entro a su cuarto y vio que estaba toda sudada, no tenía caso vestirse así, por lo que se fue al baño, eso sí llevo ropa cómoda y se dio un baño en la tina, cuando estaba dentro del agua escenas de hace unos momentos se le vino a la mente sonrojándose a full.

**Jamás me imagine disfrutarlo yo también,…ni menos**…..- un largo silencio se presentó para luego acabar la frase- **desearlo y estar más así con él **- dice por ultimo lucy para luego levantarse de la tina y vestirse.

**POV NATSU**

"Agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, agradecimiento, esas palabras no dejaban de rondar por la mente de Natsu, se repetían y se repetían, no era amor fue por agradecimiento y él estaba ilusionado de que fuera amor…"

**POV NORMAL**

Ese dia Natsu se casó, empezó a vivir con lucy y su primera vez fue de agradecimiento.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

Habrá un flashback del pasado de lucy, para que entiendan por que no ama a natsu, tratara sobre la madre de lucy, espérenlo con ansias y no odien a lucy ella tiene sus razones para no amar T.T (creo que estamos siendo muy malas con natsu en un amor unilateral, pero se vendrán más escenas nalu en donde el será feliz, y no se olviden de esta primera vez por que traerá sorpresas) por cierto la parte lemmon no hubo tanto jugueteo, por así decirlo por pate de ambos es porque ambos eran vírgenes inesperadamente (hablo de lucy) jejejeje aunque natsu no se dio cuenta parece….cualquier cosa den reviews y les respondo C:

P.D. A veces me olvido de la ortografía y cosas así, es que me sumerjo tanto en la historia que pasa, espero mejorar este es mi primer fanfic y no sé si está bien redactado o se llega a entender completamente, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

Gracias.! (**)/


End file.
